June 2
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Original Flavor] This explains what happen after Jerrica stated, I know how to stopEric Raymond.


Note 1: I do not own Jem. If I owned Jem—Jem will be sleeping longer then 4 days—more like 200 years. In fact, Hasbro owns the copyright to "Jem", related characters, related places, and related places from 1983 to 2030. All rights reserved.

Note 2: This fan-fiction explains what happen between the following: Jerrica statement of "I know how to stop Eric Raymond" at the Starlight Drive-In and Eric's insulting of The Misfits at Starlight Music.

"June 2"

An original flavor "Jem" fan-fiction

By Dr. Thinker

Place: Starlight Drive-In

Day: June 1, 1984

Time: 7:30 PM

Jerrica Benton was in Starlight Drive-In. Her late father, Emmett Benton, had give her group a surprise gifts: a army of fashion that a movie studio would kill for; enough music instruments in Kimber Benton's opinion back a dozen bands, an outrageous-looking mini-limo, and the ultra-high tech hologram-making computer know as Synergy.

Jerrica stated, "I know how to stop Eric Raymond."

Kimber asked, "How?"

Aja stated, "I think merge your gift with your sisters' gifts."

Shana replied, "Which gifts are which?"

Aja stated, "Simple. My gift is the car. Kimber's gifts are the music instruments. Shana's gifts are the fashion. Synergy is Jerrica's gift."

Shana asked, "Are you sure about Eric Raymond—you told us that Misfits stated that it was a rigged contest. Could they be lying to make Eric looks bad?"

Jerrica replied—as she gave Shana a police folder, "I know this was coming. I talked to a friend on the police force. He gave me a file on Eric Raymond--It is a laundry list of possible crimes that Eric Raymond might be behind--I told the police I will handle Eric Raymond."

Shana opened the folder. The folder opened up and dropped a ton of paper on it. As they gang quickly to the papers together—Kimber joked, "The file papers could fill the Grand Canyon."

Aja stated, "We give you hand, Jerrica. I play a guitar."

A little upset that Aja picked the guitars before Shana had chance to pick the guitar. She stated, "I handle the drums."

Kimber stated, "I handle double duty. I handle the keyboards and the song writer."

Aja asked Jerrica the following: "Let me guess, you handling the singing?"

Jerrica stated, "Yes. I disguise myself."

Shana stated looking thought the fashion to locate a something suitable—as Kimber found took out her dairy—and started writing. Jerrica stated, "Do not mention that I'm the singer."

Kimber asked, "What do you take me for—a moron?"

Jerrica stated, "It was just a warning—just in case your dairy falls in the wrong hands."

Kimber nodded.

Aja stated as she starts at Synergy, "It's going to be a long night."

Synergy stated, "It's only 7:00 PM, Aja."

Aja stated, "The defendant rests her case."

-J-

Place Starlight Drive-In

Date June 1, 1984

Time 8:30 PM

Jerrica come from behind the Synergy. She was dressed in a weird pink t-shirt, a pink cloth belt, pink skirt, and pink high-top shoes. Good thing she know how to handle those high-top shoes or she will be failing over every other seconds.

Shana replied. "I think I did a radical job."

Aja stated, "I feel like something is wrong here. We need something a little more outrageous for our rock star." Aja paused to make her voice sound older, "Make-up calling!"

Jerrica sighed she was not really too crazy about a lot of make-up. The only make-up she touched was two make-ups. One for the eyebrow and the other for her lips—but she know "The Misfits" had a lot of make-up on their face. When Aja took out the eyebrow,

Jerrica discovered that her areas around her eyes had been circle by pink make-up. '

Kimber looked up from looks to a mess—but she was busy writing the music notes for the song.

Jerrica asked, "Do I look like a singer?"

Kimber stated, "No. You look an adult getting a very early start for Halloween—but I know a lot about wigs."

Shana stated, "They are a box of wigs I brought out."

Kimber drop and remove more wigs then she could count—but she had to hazard a guess—she would stated 99 wigs—but Emmet only collected 50 wigs. She sighed—no one of the wigs. This is only time, she wished that she was born before Jerrica—but she quickly remind herself that the older sister was in charge of Starlight Foundation—which means Kimber would still be subject to the same criticism that Jerrica would be facing if she sing in public. Kimber was getting ready to price everything—including Synergy as she drops final wig from Emmett Benton—a huge fluffy pink wig on Jerrica's head.

Jerrica stated, "I think you did."

Kimber stated, "Well, Jerrica. You do not look like Jerrica with that wig on. Even our own father wouldn't know you."

Jerrica stated, "Any one got a name for our rock star?"

Aja stated, "Jessica."

Jerrica stated, "Too close to my real name."

Shana looked at the JEMB on the mini-limo—a little too closely—and the hood ornament fails off the car. The J, The E, The M landed safely, but the B did not. Shana asked, "What's your full name?"

Jerrica stated, "Jerrica Emmett Michael Benton."

Aja stated," Well, you are now know as 'Jerrica Emmett Michael' according to the car's hood ornament."

Jerrica smiles, "It's not lying—if you use your initials—and since the B looks like Aja can't fix it—the singer will be know as JEM."

Shana stated, "And the band will be known as the Holograms!"

Aja stated, "Sounds good. All we need to do is waiting for Kimber to finish her song."

Kimber stated, "I'm almost done."

-J-

Place: Starlight Drive-In

Date: June 1, 1984

Time: 11:30 PM

For the past two hours, Jerrica and her sister practiced, "Only the Beginning". Jerrica had forgotten one thing about wigs: the more you wear one, the more your head's sweat glands run.

Jem stated, ""This wig gets dirty the more I used it. If I accidentally take it off during a contest—everyone will know Jem is Jerrica—and Jem's rock star life will short lived if Eric Raymond has anything to say about it."

Synergy stated, "I had recorded the disguise you created as a possible hologram—just in case someone had a case of a Sliver Age Lois Lane on your Sliver Age Clark Kent as being a Sliver Age Superman."

Jem stated, "I just got a brainstorm. You guys need your beauty sleep."

-J-

Place: Starlight Drive-In

Date: June 2, 1984

Time: 6:30 AM

Kimber, Aja and Shana awaken to see Jerrica was sleeping over Synergy keyboards. Jerrica awaken—"Just another minute, Rio."

Kimber stated, "The Holograms are waiting for you."

Jerrica looked up and saw Synergy. Synergy stated, "I place Jem's hologram in your earrings. To activate Jem hologram, you must state, 'Showtime, Synergy.'—to deactivate, you must say, 'Show's over, Synergy'."

Jerrica stated, "Showtime, Synergy." A flash of pink lighting appears to cover—and Jem appeared.

I asked, "What's time is the contest?"

Jem stated, "The police officer told me-I mean Jerrica it will take place in the park at 1:00 PM. Eric will give all bands to perform three songs. This includes 'The Misfits'. Mostly like, he will announce the winners at 2:30 PM—he if gets his way, it is going to be 'The Misfits' hands down."

Kimber stated, "If they see us looking like rock stars—Eric may ask the police to toss us out."

Jem stated, "Synergy, female police officers and their patrol car, please."

Synergy stated, "Easy as pie, Jem."

Kimber stated, "Outrageous!"

Aja picked up one of the mirrors a photo and looked at herself. She looked like Asian-American female that joined the police forced.

Aja stated, "Since we have time—let's go back to Starlight Foundation and see if it's stilling standing."

Jem stated, "Sounds like a plan: Aja, shows over, Synergy."

-J-

Place: Starlight House

Date: June 2, 1984

Time: 7:30 AM

Jerrica had finished her breakfasting after the morning inspection of the Starlight Girls. Ashley had been giving a bit of a hard time for the last few weeks. Jerrica was wondering if Emmett's death.

Rio stated, "Do you want me to punch Eric Raymond for you?"

Jerrica replied, "Nope."

Rio stated, "But he's running your father's company."

Jem stated, "My friend has a plan to put a monkey wrench into it."

Rio stated, "I hope your friend isn't another male."

Jerrica stated, "No. She's female."

Unknowing that some time within the next six months he will get crush on Jem, Rio stated, "That's a load off my chest."

Jerrica stated, "Emmett brought out some music instruments from an old store that was going out of the business—and you might want to take them to Starlight Drive-In. My friend may need an extra music instruments—if the Misfits get a little more their feather ruffled by my friend—and steal something. Do not take the main route—Eric might see you and get on your case. Take the road to the back entrance."

Rio stated, "You friend is one outrageously weird human. I hope I get to me her."

I stated, "Don't worry. I am pretty sure that you are going to meet her."

-J-

Place: Starlight Music's Park

Date: June 2, 1984

Time: 1:00 PM

All the Holograms were in the "Rocking Roadster" were nervous—even know they were in a police hologram. Eric Raymond was at the front guard of the park. Not to far away from Eric Raymond were the members of "The Misfits".

Stormer asked, "Did you do a crime yesterday that I didn't know about?"

Pizzazz stated, "If we did, the police would have turn on their noise little thing."

Roxy stated, "That thing call a police siren, dipstick."

Stormer stated, "How you do about that?"

Roxy growled, "You won't give a care."

Pizzazz whispered, "High school drop-out that turned to crime to make her away to her old city."

Roxy stated, "I HEARD THAT!"

The disguised Holograms got out the car. Jem/Driver Cop asked, "What's up, Mr. Raymond?"

Eric stated, "I do not need any more police officers. I got enough to cover the main stage."

Kimber/Bad Cop stated, "Hey, scumbag. We are taking a late lunch break. So don't bug us or you going to looking at some serious jail time."

Eric sweated. He hated that red-haired female cop.

Shana/Good Cop stated, "Relax. Lynn is in always in a rotten mood. We going to be at the the picnic tables."

Eric was a little worried about these female cops. The picnic tables was not to far from a old stage that Jacqui Benton and Emmett Benton used for public announcements—but he let the female cops by were carrying fast food bags. He can not remove the stage.

Eric went to the stage he had just built for the Misfits. He double-checked his bands: The Leatherettes, the Space Cadets and the Limp Lizards—were all ready to performance. Eric would have know that bad news was going to sing it's way into his life before his rigged contest was over.

-J-

Place: Starlight Music's Park

Date: June 2, 1984

Time 2:20 PM

Thanks to an invisible illusion. The original Emmett and Jacqui Benton stage looked empty—but in reality, the Holograms were setting up.

Kimber stated, "This thing got rigged. I never heard such rotten song in my life time."

Jem stated, "I guess the Misfits were in a lucky mood when they talked to Jerrica early."

Kimber stated, "You still have a little trouble with acting as if Jerrica isn't a part of you."

Jem asked, "Am I an open book to you?"

Kimber, Shana and Aja stated in unison, "Yes."

Kimber stated, "I got some good news. I written a few more songs—mostly are still in my dairy—but I get them down on music sheets soon."

Jem stated, "Outrageous."

Kimber stated, "Looks like Eric is about to announce the winner."

Jem stated, "Synergy, drop the invisible and sound shield in 11 minutes."

Synergy stated, "Of course, Jem."

Eric asked how the audience liked the Leatherettes. It seemed that the audience was kind of tick off at Leatherettes annoying rock. Eric follows that up with asking about the Space Cadets—their weird electric music made the audience itching to throw tomatoes. Then he asked the same about the "Limp Lizards", and their song, "Broken Glass" was Eric was going to feeling like—if they did not give them some good music soon. Eric asked "The Misfits"—and audience went into a clapping mode.

Eric stated, "And the winners of the first annual Starlight Music Battle of the Bands are….."

Eric stopped. The audience had turned when it heard a new music—something even better then "The Misfits" new wave beat. Eric saw that beautiful pink-hair girl in a fully pink-out.

Pizzazz stated, "I can't believe it!"

Roxy added, "We been outwitted!"

Stormer stated, "They are pretty good for a pop art."

Eric stated, "Don't worry—I have a way to make them a one-hit wonder."

Roxy asked with a growl, "Didn't invited them?"

Eric nodded—and he matched over the Holograms as Jem stated, "I'm Jem—and these are my Holograms."

Eric stated, "You can't play here. You weren't invite."

Jem stated as pointed to the other stage, "She invited me." Jem whispered, "Showtime, Synergy."

An illusion of Jerrica Benton appeared. As Eric walked off, he stated, "She did!" Jem run behind the tree—and stated, "Show's over, Synergy."

Eric stated, "Jerrica, I won't tolerate this kind of interference!"

Jerrica remarked, "And I won't tolerate rigged contests."

Eric stated, "You can think you run the company. I make the Misfits more popular then Jem—then in six months, we have another Battle of Bands. If Jem wins—you get Starlight Music—but the Misfits win--Starlight Music is mine."

Jerrica stated, "It's a deal!"

A blonde man with a mustache entered. "I'm Howard Sands. I am a film producer. Let me sweet the deal. I will offer a movie contract and…" Howard paused to unroll a paper with mansion "…this mansion to the winner of the contest."

Pizzazz stated, "And we going to win it."

Stormer stated, "They should have some nice stuff."

Pizzazz stated, "And they will have a hard time playing without them. Stormer, grab something."

Aja stated, "The Misfits are stealing our stuff."

Jerrica and the Hologram jumped into the Rockin' Roadster and follow the Misfits are back entrance to the Starlight Music's Park. The road was rocky. Easy to handle when driving normal—but racing it was something that Aja never done before.

Kimber stated, "I hope they give us stuff back soon."

In a second, Kimber would wished she never say it—as that Roxy and Stormer tossed their stuff out of the back of "The Misfits's" van. As they tossed Aja's guitar out, Aja did something that she never done before while driving. Aja lost control of an automobile. The Rockin' Roadster was handing from a cliff.

Kimber stated, "We could just climb out."

Kimber's idea proves to a bad one by having the group standing up. It seemed that car was half-off and half-on the cliff. Shana told everyone to sit back down. Jerrica called Synergy—and took off one of her earrings—and make of an illusion of Jem that can talk that told what happen to Rio.

Rio soon appeared and asked, "What are you doing?"

Kimber joked, "Just hanging around."

Rio stated, "Hang tie."

-J-

Place Starlight Music's Park

Date June 2, 1984

Time 3:40 PM

Two newspapers reported rushed to talk to Rio, Jerrica and the Holograms. One talked to Rio who spilled the beans on how he saved them—and credit Jem in help with the rescue.

Rio stated, "I can't believe your friend is Jem." They was a bit of paused, then Rio asked, "Is she scared of anything?"

Jerrica stated, "Nope. Jem and her Holograms need a road manager—and I signed you up for it."

Rio stated, "Not bad. I get a chance to meet her."

Jerrica stated, "I think you will get along pretty well with her."

-J-

Place: Starlight House

Date: June 3, 1984

Time: 8:30

Kimber stated, "Listen to this, Jerrica. Amazing youth, Rip Penecho saves rock group, the Holograms from doom. Rio credits the mysterious Jem with help in the rescue. In related news, Jem and the Holograms won the Battle of Bands—despite not being one of the bands invited by Eric Raymond, acting CEO of Starlight Music. They have been a deal between Eric and Jerrica Benton, the late Emmett Benton's older daughter. In six months, another Battle of the Bands will be hold and the band that wins it gets Starlight Music to its manager."

-J-

Place: Starlight Music – C.E.O. Office

Date: June 3, 1984

Time: 1:30 PM

Eric stated, "Amazing youth, Rio Penecho saves the rock group, the Holograms from doom. Rio credits the mysterious Jem with help in the rescue." Eric paused to roll up the newspaper into a ball. "Just great—you give Jerrica's band a million dollars in free press—and you lucky she didn't call the cops on you."

Pizzazz replied, "Lighten up. It's not our fault."

Roxy added, "That Aja chick can't drive."

Eric stated, "If you keep acting like this---Jerrica will get the hole ball of a wax. I make sure that you win."

Pizzazz stated, "You better—because….."

The Misfits performed one of their songs for Eric, "Winning is Everything." He liked it—as they finished performing that song. Eric stated, "Keep making songs like that—and we will win."

-THE END-

I wanted to explain why Jerrica become Jem. This explains the reason for Jem's hologram. Some of the lines from "Totally Outrageous: The Beginning" and they belong to Christy Marx—with all rights reserved to her.

Catch you later,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
